Neo Ttaemune
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino yang ada sekarang adalah karena Shikamaru dan sebaliknya, Shikamaru yang ada sekarang adalah karena Ino./ Inoichi bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya dan Ino kecil, polos menjawab, "Karena Shikamaru."/ "Kau jenius, tapi kadang kau bisa tidak peka." Shikamaru membantah, "Itu semua karena—"/ Happy ShikaIno Fanday! Canon-AR. Other warnings inside. rnr? :3
1. Karena Shikamaru

"Owaaaaa_…."_

"_Wah! Selamat! Anak ibu laki-laki. Tampak sehat sekali."_

_Terdengar tawa kecil dari sang ibu berambut kehitaman yang tampak sangat kelelahan._

"_Aku hanya berharap dia tidak akan menjadi pemalas seperti _tousan_-nya."_

"Tsk_. Jangan berkata seperti itu, Yoshino. Merepotkan."_

_Gelak tawa yang membahagiakan kemudian terdengar menggaung di pelosok ruangan. Kelahiran sang buah hati yang sudah ditunggu telah menjadi alasan bagi keluarga Nara untuk bersukacita. Tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan dari saat-saat seperti ini._

.

.

.

"Owaaaaa_… _owaaaa_…."_

"_Sudah lahir! Perempuan!"_

"_Anak perempuan yang cantik!"_

"_Kau sudah berjuang," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang panjang sambil membelai tangan istrinya dengan lembut._

_Sang istri yang masih tampak kusut dengan air mata di sudut-sudut matanya pun hanya tersenyum lemah. Tak lama, kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya tertutup. Perlahan tapi pasti. Keengganan sang istri untuk membuka mata kembali membuat tangis bayi yang seharusnya menjadi ucapan syukur berputar arah seratus delapan puluh derajat._

_Senyum yang semula tersungging pun ditutupi oleh kabut kepedihan dan duka._

* * *

**NEO TTAEMUNE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC**_

**ShikaIno **_**fanfic for**_**ShikaIno **_**Fanday**_**; September 22th-23th.**

_**If you love ShikaIno, please join**_**:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter ****phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (**_**without the space**_**)**

_**Happy ShikaIno Fanday~! Spread the love of ShikaIno~!**_

_**Long live ShikaIno**_**!**

**Chapter 1. Karena Shikamaru….**

* * *

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, Yoshino," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dengan model kuncir kuda. Pria itu menggendong sesosok bocah berambut pendek yang tampak lelap dalam tidurnya. Sesaat setelah menyerahkan bocah berambut pendek tadi ke tangan wanita yang dipanggil Yoshino, pria tersebut—Yamanaka Inoichi—tersenyum lelah.

"_Ne_, _daijoubu_, Inoichi-_kun_," jawab Yoshino sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Setelah itu, alis matanya berkerut sebelum ia mengalihkan kepalanya dan berteriak, "Shikaku-_anata_! Cepatlah! Inoichi-_kun_ sudah menunggumu! _Mattaku_!"

"Ngh." Lenguhan yang keluar dari bocah berambut pirang yang sudah berpindah tangan itu mengalihkan perhatian Yoshino dalam sekejap.

"Ah, ah," ujar Yoshino sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, dalam usahanya untuk menenangkan sang balita, "maaf, maaf. Kau kaget, ya?"

Begitu lengannya mengayun dalam gerakan membuai, sang bocah yang nyaris terbangun itu pun kembali memejamkan mata. Begitu tenang—tiada beban. Begitu nyaman.

Rasa bersalah sekilas menghinggapi Inoichi tatkala kedua pupilnya menangkap ekspresi tenang di wajah putrinya.

Dia sadar, tidak seharusnya ia menitipkan putri semata wayangnya itu pada orang lain. Tapi, dalam dunia _shinobi_, misi adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk membawa sang putri kesayangan ke dalam misi yang kadang tidak bisa diprediksi tingkat kesuksesannya. Lalu, opsi terakhir yang dimiliki Inoichi adalah menitipkan sang putri bernama Ino itu pada istri sahabatnya—Nara Yoshino.

Mungkin ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang Inoichi miliki. Ia tidak tahu. Tapi setidaknya, menitipkan Ino pada Yoshino, akan lebih baik dibanding membiarkan dirinya membawa Ino dalam misi. Baiklah, pernahkah kau melihat _shinobi_ dalam misi membawa serta anaknya yang masih di bawah umur? Tidak. Jawaban itu mutlak.

Lamunan Inoichi mendadak terpotong oleh suara tinggi Yoshino yang hendak kembali menyerukan nama suaminya.

"Shika—"

"Iya, iya. Haah. Aku tadi harus membujuk Shikamaru dulu agar dia melepaskan kakiku. _Mendokuse_!" potong Shikaku cepat agar ia tidak lagi dipaksa untuk mendengar ocehan istrinya yang seakan dapat menulikan telinga itu.

Yoshino yang semula memasang wajah sangar, sesaat mengubahnya menjadi ekspresi keterkejutan. Lalu, pada akhirnya wanita itu pun melepaskan tawa riang.

"Ah, dia tidak ingin _tousan_-nya pergi."

"Yah…." Shikaku menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Inoichi yang hanya bergeming. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Inoichi sambil tersenyum, "siap?"

Shikaku lebih memilih mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu, pandangan mata sang kepala keluarga Nara itu sekali lagi beralih pada istrinya.

"Aku berangkat."

Yoshino pun tersenyum. "Hati-hati," ujarnya lembut. Yoshino kemudian memandang Inoichi, "Kau juga, Inoichi-_kun_."

Inoichi mengangguk. Setelah itu, baik Shikaku maupun Inoichi hanya melempar sebuah lambaian kecil sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan pandang Yoshino. Sang wanita Nara itu masih berdiri diam di tempatnya—di depan pintu—sembari secara refleks menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Tak lama, seolah tersadar oleh sesuatu, Yoshino langsung memekik pelan, "Shikamaru!" Ia pun beranjak ke dalam rumah dan mendapati putranya sedang 'melahap' butiran biji _shougi_ yang entah bagaimana bisa berantakan di lantai.

"Astaga! Shika!"

Panik, Yoshino pun segera meletakkan Ino ke atas sebuah sofa, membelai kepalanya sebentar sebelum ia berlari ke arah Shikamaru. Dengan sigap, Yoshino segera menarik tangan Shikamaru dan membuat bocah yang berusia hampir dua tahunan itu memuntahkan kembali _shougi_ yang sebelumnya ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Segera setelahnya, Yoshino mengangkat Shikamaru dan meletakkan bocah yang bagaikan jiplakan Shikaku itu di sofa, di samping Ino yang masih tertidur.

Tak membuang waktu, Yoshino langsung memunguti biji _shougi_ yang berserakan di lantai sembari menggerutu tentang betapa cerobohnya suaminya, yang meletakkan benda semacam _shougi_ di meja pendek yang ikut terbalik bersamaan dengan biji-biji _shougi_ yang bergelimpangan. Tanpa ada yang perlu menceritakan, Yoshino dapat menebak kronologisnya.

Shikamaru yang—menurut pengakuan Shikaku—tidak mau melepaskan kaki sang ayah, tentu harus dibujuk secepatnya sebelum teriakan melengking Yoshino kembali terdengar. Dan Shikaku tetaplah Shikaku. Meskipun dia menyayangi Shikamaru, tapi keadaan yang mendesak membuatnya bertingkah ceroboh. Ia pun mengangkat Shikamaru dan kemudian meletakkannya di sofa yang dekat dengan meja tempat ia meletakkan papan _shougi_ yang isinya memang sudah sedikit berceceran sejak awal.

Merasa penasaran, Shikamaru pun berusaha meraih kotak tersebut sepeninggalan _tousan_-nya. Namun, karena tidak kunjung dapat, bocah cilik itu memutuskan untuk menuruni sofa yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi dan kemudian mendekati meja. Selanjutnya … bukan hal mudah untuk dibayangkan.

Saat ini, posisi Shikamaru bisa dibilang sama seperti saat pertama kali Shikaku meninggalkannya—duduk diam di atas sofa. Namun, berbeda dari kejadian sebelumnya, kali ini Shikamaru tidak lagi berusaha mencari dan menggapai biji _shougi_. Bagi bocah itu sekarang, ada objek lain yang jauh lebih menarik. Ya, kini matanya benar-benar terpaku pada sesosok gadis mungil yang cukup sering ia lihat—Ino memang sering dititipkan di rumahnya. Bergerak mendekat ke arah Ino, Shikamaru kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi sang bocah perempuan.

Melihat pemandangan manis tersebut, Yoshino yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya sedikit terbelalak. Tapi selanjutnya, sebuah senyum menghias wajah sang wanita cantik berambut hitam.

Perlahan, ia beranjak mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan pandangan.

"_Ne_, Shikamaru, Ino-_chan_ cantik, ya?" tanya Yoshino sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru awalnya masih fokus pada sosok sebaya yang berbeda jenis kelamin darinya itu. Namun, kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah sang ibu yang sudah menyangga wajah dengan kedua tangan sementara sikunya bertengger nyaman di atas paha. Shikamaru bisa melihatnya—senyum lebar yang terkembang di wajah Yoshino.

"Dengar, ya, Shikamaru," ujar Yoshino lagi sembari berdiri kali ini, "Ino-_chan_ sudah tidak punya _okaasan_. Dia pasti kesepian. Kau harus bisa menjadi temannya, ya?" Bersamaan dengan kata terakhirnya, Yoshino pun mengelus kepala Shikamaru. "Sekarang jaga Ino-_chan._ Aku akan membuatkan makan siang yang enak untuk kalian berdua."

Yoshino kemudian menepuk kepala Shikamaru—membuat bocah itu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dan setelahnya, Yoshino langsung meninggalkan Shikamaru untuk bersiap-siap dengan pekerjaannya di dapur.

Andai Yoshino mau menoleh sekali lagi ke belakang, ia akan bisa melihat putranya yang kemudian tersenyum sebelum memilih merebahkan diri di sofa yang sama dengan sang balita berambut pirang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanggal dua puluh dua September, tahun keempat Shikamaru merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sebagaimana biasa, Ino dan ayahnya pun diundang—di samping keluarga Akimichi yang juga selalu hadir. Selalu demikian. Dan keesokan harinya, Ino akan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan keluarga Nara dan Akimichi.

Kue, kado, balon, makanan enak—tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding merayakan ulang tahun. Dan empat tahun ini, baik Shikamaru maupun Ino selalu setia menunggu kedatangan hari kelahiran mereka.

Semua bergembira, semua bersuka cita. Sambil menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan Yoshino, semua saling bertukar cerita. Shikamaru menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca sementara Chouji terus mengunyah makanan ringan khusus untuk balita. Sesekali kedua bocah itu saling bertukar satu-dua kata yang tidak begitu penting.

Awalnya, Ino pun terlena oleh kegembiraan itu. Ia dengan asyik menggambar bunga di buku polos milik Shikamaru. Namun, perhatian gadis cilik itu kemudian terarah pada Yoshino yang baru kembali dari dapur, membawakan sebaki makanan tambahan.

Ino melihat Yoshino memanggil Shikamaru, menyuruh bocah semata wayangnya itu untuk makan dan meninggalkan buku bacaannya sementara. Demikian pula Nyonya Akimichi yang dengan cepat menyambar bungkusan makanan ringan milik Chouji dan menyuruhnya untuk makan nasi.

Sebelum Inoichi memanggilnya, Ino sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit. Kaki mungilnya mengantarkan Ino ke arah Yoshino. Sambil mendongak, Ino menarik rok bawah Yoshino—segera membuat perhatian Yoshino teralih dari Shikamaru.

"Ada apa, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Yoshino sambil tersenyum lembut dan berjongkok—menyejajarkan mata keduanya.

"Yoshino-_baachan_ itu _kaachan_-nya _Chika_, 'kan? Jadi _cebenalnya_, _Kaachan_ Ino di mana?"

Celetukan polos Ino membuat suasana riuh rendah akhirnya menjadi keheningan tidak terencana. Semua mata kini memandang ke bocah cilik berambut pirang pendek yang masih menanti jawaban.

"I-Ino-_chan_," panggil Inoichi yang kemudian mendekat ke arah putrinya tersebut.

"_Touchan_, _kaachan_ Ino di mana?" Ino mengulangi pertanyaannya—kali ini ditujukan pada Inoichi.

Mulut Inoichi pun seakan terjahit. Batu seolah mendekam di tenggorokannya. Sulit baginya untuk mengucapkan bahkan hanya satu patah kata.

"Ino-_chan_ … kita pulang dulu saja, ya?" ujar Inoichi yang kemudian memutuskan.

"Nggak! Nggak mau! Ino nggak mau pulang! Ino mau _kaachan_! Ino mau _kaachan_!"

Inoichi langsung merengkuh Ino dan menggendongnya. Ino masih tetap berontak tapi Inoichi seakan mengabaikannya untuk saat itu. Inoichi bahkan hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepala sedikit pada rekan-rekannya. Ia kemudian membawa pulang Ino yang mulai menjerit-jerit dan meraung.

Tahun itu, untuk pertama kalinya ulang tahun Shikamaru tidak seceria biasanya dan keesokan harinya, ulang tahun Ino sama sekali tidak dirayakan.

.

.

.

Semenjak ulang tahun keempat saat itu, tidak ada lagi perayaan ulang tahun di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Ino yang waktu itu mendesak 'meminta' ibunya akhirnya diberi penjelasan panjang lebar oleh Inoichi. Mungkin Ino memang tidak sepenuhnya menangkap maksud sang ayah waktu itu, tapi lama-kelamaan, toh ia pun mengerti.

Hari ulang tahunnya adalah hari peringatan kematian sang ibu.

Kenyataan ini seakan menampar Ino kecil. Meski Inoichi sudah menjelaskan, mati-matian meyakinkan bahwa Minori—ibu Ino—meninggal bukan karena kesalahan Ino, tetap saja gadis cilik itu terkesan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Waktu berlalu dan Ino pun tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang pemurung.

Tiap ada kesempatan, ia memilih menyendiri. Meringkuk di atas ranjang di kamarnya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

Ia tidak lagi bertingkah bagaikan peri kecil yang lincah—yang selalu mengganggu Shikamaru maupun Chouji. Ino yang ceria sudah lenyap, dengan harapan ia akan tertelan oleh penyesalan dan dapat menggantikan posisi ibunya. Ino yang selalu berlarian ke sana kemari, berceloteh panjang dan memaksa lawan bicaranya menanggapi, tergantikan oleh Ino pendiam yang seolah tanpa semangat.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ino menghayati kematian ibunya secara mendalam seperti itu. Di awal-awal tahun kehidupannya, Ino selalu gembira. Yoshino yang selalu ada untuknya di saat Inoichi pergi untuk melakukan misi kerap dianggapnya sebagai ibu. Ino bahagia—ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ibu kandungnya sudah tiada.

"_Kaachan_ menderita sendiri dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Demikianlah gumaman yang cukup sering terdengar dari bibir mungil Ino. Ringkih dan sarat penyesalan. "Padahal aku yang menyebabkan _kaachan_ meninggal."

Inoichi yang melihat gadis kecilnya terus menyalahkan diri benar-benar merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Rasanya, apa pun yang ia katakan pada Ino adalah suatu kesia-siaan. Di satu sisi, Inoichi pun menyesal karena ia tidak sejak awal mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ino. Selama ini, Inoichi mengira Ino masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kondisi sebenarnya—Ino tidak akan paham.

Inoichi salah. Sangat salah.

Ia yang tidak paham. Anak-anak memiliki kecerdasannya sendiri. Dan Inoichi telah memilih jalur yang salah dengan menyembunyikan perihal ibu Ino selama empat tahun. Keinginannya untuk melindungi Ino, berbalik melukai gadis itu. Andai saja Inoichi secara pelan-pelan, dengan bahasa yang dapat dimengerti oleh anak-anak, mau menjelaskan pada Ino sejak awal, mungkin Ino tidak akan sebegitu terpukul.

Penyesalan dikatakan penyesalan karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, bukan?

Sekarang, Inoichi hanya dapat mengusahakan apa yang bisa ia lakukan—mengembalikan keceriaan Ino. Entah bagaimana caranya, Inoichi pasti akan menemukan satu solusi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ino-_chan_, _Tousan_ pergi dulu, ya?" Inoichi menghampiri Ino yang masih ada di kamar setelah pulang dari akademi. "_Ittekimasu_."

Hari itu tepat seminggu sudah Ino masuk akademi ninja. Namun, belum ada perubahan berarti dari tingkah laku Ino. Ia masih menyendiri. Di akademi pun, Ino tidak berusaha bersosialisasi. Ia selalu masuk lebih awal, membaca buku, dan kemudian pulang lebih awal.

"_Itterasshai_," jawab Ino perlahan.

Inoichi mengangguk sembari tersenyum lemah. Pria paruh baya itu pun segera meninggalkan rumah. Ino menyaksikan ayahnya menjauh dari jendela yang ada di lantai dua. Satu yang Ino tidak ketahui; saat Inoichi meninggalkan rumah, seseorang justru masuk ke dalam.

Orang itulah yang kemudian membuat Ino terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Ino terbuka.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino terbelalak.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas akademi?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kedua bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu duduk di depan meja rendah. Buku-buku berserakan di atas meja tersebut—berdampingan dengan alat tulis yang juga bertebaran di mana-mana. Sesekali, terdengar suara hapusan dan gesekan grafit pensil.

Mata sipit kecokelatan milik anak lelaki itu sesekali meneliti ekspresi wajah teman di hadapannya. Wajah yang dipandanginya itu tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun, seakan fokusnya hanya pada tugas yang menumpuk. Shikamaru nyaris berpikir bahwa ia tidak mengenal gadis di hadapannya.

"Ino…."

Ino mengangkat wajah. "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap ringan sebelum ia mengangguk begitu saja. Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Shikamaru, Ino kembali mengerjakan tugas akademinya.

"Kau semakin mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu mengernyitkan alis. Dengan sedikit angkuh, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Nada menantang terdengar dari kata-kata yang selanjutnya ia ucapkan, "Lalu? Apa pedulimu?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Pemuda ini malah menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai—berbaring. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan alas bagi kepala. Tatapannya kini terfokus pada langit-langit rumah Ino yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan meskipun rumah Ino terdiri dari dua lantai, tapi lantai dua itu hanya separuh besarnya dibanding lantai satu. Karena itulah, dari posisinya berada sekarang, Shikamaru bisa melihat kamar Ino yang tertutup dari antara celah tangga.

Pintu kamar Ino tertutup. Menyembunyikan segala isinya dari penglihatan Shikamaru.

Namun, Shikamaru bukan ingin melihat isi kamar itu. Ada pintu lain yang tertutup, dan Shikamaru sangat ingin membuka pintu tersebut.

Ino.

Sejak sahabatnya itu mengetahui perihal kematian ibunya, pintu hatinya serta merta tertutup.

Seharusnya, Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing. Seharusnya, Shikamaru tidak mengacuhkannya. Ino bukan tanggung jawabnya. Adalah kewajiban Inoichi-_jisan_ sebagai tousan Ino untuk mengembalikan keceriaan putri semata wayangnya.

Tapi, tidakkah predikat teman memiliki kewajiban yang sama? Bukan, ini bukan semerta-merta karena ibunya yang meminta. Betul bahwa Yoshino berulang kali menasihati Shikamaru agar pemuda itu mau menjadi teman Ino dan membantu agar Ino bisa kembali ceria. Namun, bukan itu alasan utamanya.

Lahir di saat yang hanya memiliki selisih satu hari, tinggal di lingkungan yang sama, mengalami banyak hari yang menyenangkan bersama; apa itu tidak cukup menjadi alasan bagi Shikamaru untuk mencemaskan Ino?

"Ino."

"Sudahlah, Shika," ujar Ino berusaha tidak ambil pusing lagi, "kerjakan saja tugasmu denga—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" tawar Shikamaru yang kemudian bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Ino mendecak. Dia sudah siap menolak.

"Ke makam _kaasan_-mu."

Tidak bisa tidak terlonjak, mata _aquamarine_ Ino spontan terbelalak.

"Kau … kau mau mengejekku?"

"Apaan?" jawab Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang mengejek?"

Ino bungkam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sebenernya, setelah tahu perihal _kaasan_-nya, Ino hanya pernah sekali mengunjungi makam sang ibu. Itu pun Inoichi yang mengajaknya. Ada alasan mengapa Ino sebisa mungkin menghindar dari makam _kaasan_-nya.

Ia takut. Entah kenapa ia takut.

Nisan diam itu seolah bersuara, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya sebagai pembunuh dari raga yang terbaring di sana. Dan Ino tidak bisa menyangkal.

Tapi … kerinduan itu ada.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan sang ibu. Walau ia hanya dapat memandang nisannya, mungkin itu jauh lebih baik.

"Ayo," ajak Shikamaru lagi, "aku tidak terima penolakan sekali ini."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Makam _kaasan_ Ino terletak di areal pekuburan _shinobi_. Di masa mudanya, _kaasan_ Ino adalah salah satu _kunoichi_ yang ulet dan tekun. Beliau tidak mempunyai _kekkei genkai_ tapi keahliannya dalam _taijutsu_ dan _ninjutsu_ terbilang cukup sempurna—hasil latihan yang keras, tentunya. Semua keterangan ini didapat Ino dari cerita Inoichi. Demikian pula gambaran mengenai wajah sang ibu yang tidak pernah Ino jumpai.

Kedua bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu akhirnya berhenti di suatu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Minori' setelah menyusuri makam demi makam. Awalnya, Ino merasa canggung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Berdoa untuk _kaasan_-nya. Tentu, itu adalah hal yang paling wajar saat ada seseorang yang mengunjungi makam.

Namun, Ino malah mematung di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sekonyong-konyong, Shikamaru menggenggam tangannya. Menariknya semakin dekat dengan nisan dan kemudian memaksa Ino berlutut di depan nisan tersebut.

"Kau merasa bersalah pada _kaasan_-mu, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

Ino mendadak tidak bisa bersikap keras kepala. Ia mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Kalau begitu … minta maaf saja?" saran Shikamaru sambil menunjuk nisan dengan jempolnya. "Minta maaf pada _kaasan_-mu, lalu berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menuruti setiap nasihatnya."

"Nasihat? Memangnya … _kaasan_ bisa…?"

Shikamaru menyela sebelum Ino bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bisa. Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan meminta maaflah dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Tidak mengerti. Ino kecil masih tidak mengerti apa yang maksud Shikamaru. Tapi toh ia lakukan juga perintah bocah seusianya tersebut. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya terkatup. Batinnya kemudian menyampaikan permintaan maaf yang tulus, diiringi doa demi doa. Tanpa sadar, air mata Ino kecil sudah mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ino-_chan_."

Sebuah suara mendadak mengusik doa Ino. Suara itu terdengar cukup aneh. Suaranya agak tinggi, tapi dengan cara yang kaku dan dibuat-buat. Ino bukan tidak tahu suara apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Ino memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai ilusi pendengaran belaka.

"_Kaasan_ sudah memaafkanmu. Karena itu … kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi, atau _Kaasan_ tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

Ino tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu.

… Kaasan_ sudah memaafkanmu…._

Ah, andai benar seperti itu. Andai _kaasan_-nya benar-benar memaafkannya…. Tapi, apa yang Ino pikirkan? Kenapa Ino seakan ingin menekankan bahwa _kaasan_-nya adalah orang yang jahat—yang tidak mau memaafkan putrinya karena telah merenggut nyawanya? Bahkan ungkapan _merenggut nyawa_ itu pun tidak tepat.

Ibu Ino melahirkan Ino meski tahu bahwa ia mungkin tidak bisa bertahan lama. Ibu Ino ingin melihat Ino lahir ke dunia apa pun resikonya. Beliau ingin Ino bisa _hidup_. Tentu … bukan hidup yang kelam dan dibayang-bayangi penyesalan.

Sebagaimana setiap orang tua, beliau ingin Ino menjalani hidup dengan….

Ya, semua ini salah.

Semakin Ino ingin menyalahkan dirinya, semakin Ino akan _menyalahkan_ ibunya sendiri karena telah melahirkannya.

Selama ini Ino tidak bisa melihat kenyataan ini—belum bisa. Ia masih terlalu belia. Apa yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah hal sederhana untuk menunjukkan penyesalannya—mengurung diri, menutup diri dari semua orang.

Tapi suara barusan pelan-pelan telah membuka matanya. Menunjukkan arah yang baru padanya. Arah yang selama ini ia pikir hanya menunjukkan kegelapan semata, ternyata memiliki cahaya terang di ujung jalannya.

Suara itu menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan, "_Kaasan_ melahirkanmu ke dunia dengan nyawa _Kaasan_ sebagai taruhannya. Makanya, _Kaasan_ tidak mau melihat Ino-_chan_ bersedih. Jalanilah kehidupan yang tidak bisa _Kaasan_ lihat dengan—"

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino sambil membuka sebelah matanya, "sudah hentikan saja—berpura-pura menjadi _Kaasan_ seperti itu … _hmph_!"

Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakang nisan ibu Ino kemudian berbalik hingga Ino kini tidak bisa melihat wajahnya—wajahnya yang memerah. "Cerewet. Kau itu merepotkan sekali, sih? Aku sudah susah payah meninggikan suara seperti tadi, tahu?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Ino sambil bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. "Suaramu itu terlalu aneh."

"Setidaknya, kau harusnya menghargai usahaku dan mendengar kata-kataku sampai selesai," ujar Shikamaru sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Saat itu, Shikamaru belum juga menoleh ke arah Ino. "Kau malah memotongnya di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja sekarang?" ujar Ino. "Bukan dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Dengan suaramu sendiri…."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino. Gadis itu tampak memaksakan senyum. Air mata yang sebelumnya membasahi pipi Ino memang masih belum kering. Dan mungkin tidak akan kering dalam waktu dekat.

Shikamaru pun menggaruk pipinya dengan salah tingkah. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah langit. Biru dan cerah. Bukan waktu yang sesuai untuk semua adegan mengharu biru. Namun, ia hanya bisa mengikuti alur, bukan?—Walau merepotkan.

"_Kaasan_-mu tidak mau melihatmu bersedih," ujar Shikamaru akhirnya, "beliau pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan repot-repot melahirkanmu. Karena itu, kau juga tidak boleh terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu." Shikamaru kini menatap _aquamarine_ Ino yang ternyata tengah balik memandangnya. "Tersenyumlah."

Dan … Ino pun tersenyum lebar.

Meski air mata masih juga mengalir, tapi Shikamaru bisa memastikan bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum tulus yang sudah lama tidak Ino perlihatkan.

Gadis cilik itu pun kemudian meloncat ke dalam pelukan Shikamaru dan membasahi kaus bocah lelaki itu dengan air matanya.

"_Mendo_—" Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya selama tujuh tahun, Shikamaru menahan keinginan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya. Ia menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, ia pun membalas pelukan Ino.

Nisan itu bergeming. Namun, entah mengapa, Shikamaru seperti bisa melihat seorang wanita tersenyum di dekat sana.

Lalu, samar-samar, ucapan terima kasih itu seakan bergaung dalam telinganya….

.

.

.

Ino pulang ke rumah dengan setengah berlari. Ia menemukan sang ayah yang baru pulang dari kantor _Hokage_ dan langsung memeluk pria tersebut. Ino cilik menangis dalam dekapan Inoichi dan terus menerus meminta maaf karena selama ini ia sudah menyebabkan ayahnya cemas.

Inoichi pun balik memeluk Ino dengan sayang. Dan begitu ia menanyakan apa yang menyebabkan Ino mendadak berubah pikiran—tentu Inoichi bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit kikuk—Inoichi pun harus menelan ludah mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Karena Shikamaru…."

.

.

.

**22 September.**

Ulang tahun Shikamaru yang kedelapan akhirnya tiba. Beberapa hari sebelum itu, Inoichi mengusulkan acara makan-makan yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Usul itu disambut baik oleh keluarga Nara dan Akimichi. Mereka akan mengadakan acara makan malam di rumah keluarga Nara. Yoshino—dibantu Ino—berjanji akan menyiapkan hidangan spesial.

Waktu bergulir hingga ke saat yang dijanjikan. Ketiga klan berkumpul dalam kediaman Nara. Yoshino langsung menyajikan hidangan bersama dengan Ino. Melihat Ino, tentu Chouza dan Shikaku tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk tidak membicarakan mengenai terakhir kalinya mereka merayakan ulang tahun Shikamaru dan Ino di masa lampau. Dalam sekejap, pembicaraan tentang masa lalu menghiasi suasana ulang tahun Shikamaru.

Hanya tiga anak itu yang tidak terpengaruh.

Chouji masih sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya—sebelum ia secara diam-diam mulai mendekati makanan yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

Shikamaru—meski ia sebenarnya adalah bintang acara ulang tahun ini—pemuda itu malah memilih tidur-tiduran di atas sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

Ino yang sedari awal tidak ingin terlibat dalam percakapan para orang tua akhirnya memilih untuk mendekati Shikamaru. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian menyentuh dahi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya.

"Hai," sapa Ino dengan sebuah senyum. "Pestanya membosankan, ya?"

"_Haaah_ … _mendokuse_…." Jawaban yang sudah bisa diduga.

Mendadak saja, Ino menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Ayo ikut denganku!"

"H-heeeh?"

Tanpa mendengarkan keberatan Shikamaru, Ino pun memaksa pemuda cilik itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ino-_chan_ mau ke mana?" teriak Inoichi saat Ino yang tengah menggandeng tangan Shikamaru sudah mendekati pintu keluar.

"Aku pergi sebentar. _Ittekimasu_!"

Suasana rumah keluarga Nara mendadak hening karena sang 'bintang acara' telah diculik dari acaranya sendiri. Inoichi yang paling terlihat cemas. Ia bahkan menunjukkan wajah yang menyiratkan tidak senang sekaligus tidak rela. Naluri kebapakannya mulai menggaungkan alarm peringatan. Sejak kata-kata itu diudarakan oleh Ino...

_"Karena Shikamaru…."_

Menyadari kegelisahan Inoichi, Yoshino pun tertawa. Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja bersama Shikamaru. Sebetulnya, bukan hal itulah yang ingin didengar Inoichi. Yoshino mungkin tidak mengerti. Dan bagaikan ingin membuat Inoichi semakin gelisah, Nyonya Akimichi justru menambahkan dalam konteks bercanda bahwa mungkin saja keluarga Yamanaka dan Nara akan melebur suatu saat nanti.

Kata-kata itu telak menghantam Inoichi. Kecemasannya menjadi meningkat berkali-kali lipat dan ini mengundang gelak tawa dari pria lainnya yang ada di rumah itu. Mereka berusaha menenangkan Inoichi dan berkata bahwa hal-hal semacam itu masih terlalu cepat bagi Shikamaru dan Ino. Inoichi pada akhirnya hanya bisa menggerutu dan mencoba merendamkan kepanikan yang mendadak melandanya. Pesta ini masih terlalu cepat jika ingin diakhiri dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan—Inoichi paham.

Namun, kecemasan Inoichi akan menjadi kenyataan tak terelakkan pada saatnya nanti.

Mungkin tidak sekarang. Nanti—pada saat kedua insan itu menyadari bahwa hidup mereka yang sekarang ada karena adanya pengaruh dari yang lain.

Bukan waktu yang sebentar. Namun juga tidak akan lama lagi...

*********つづく*********

* * *

Yay! ShikaIno Fanday akhirnya datang juga~! Sama kayak tahun kemarin, tahun ini saya juga akan bikin _two-shots_. _Next chapter_ akan di-_publish_ besok. Pola yang sama, 'kan? Yang beda cuma tema ceritanya. Kalau tahun lalu cenderung '_dark'_, tahun ini saya pilih yang cenderung '_fluff'. _Kan kasian kalau ShikaIno dibalut _angst_ mulu. Ya, gak? *_winkwink_* Ufufufufu~! X""D

_Setting_-nya … ya _canon_ yang dimodifikasi. Cuma kepikiran aja, Ino selalu tampak ceria, mungkin ada alasannya. Dan saya coba bangun alasan itu dengan cara yang sedikit maksa. Hahaha.

Sebelum mengakhiri penutup yang panjang ini … _otanjoubi omedetou_, Shikamaru~! _Happy_ SIFD, _minna-chan_! X""D

Oke deh, kayaknya sekian cuap-cuap saya, jangan lupa beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang chapter ini via _review_. _Okay, okay_? XD

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	2. Karena Ino

"Maaf terlambat."

Suara yang cukup berat itu menembus indra pendengaran sang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan model kunciran _pony-_tail yang sedang terduduk di suatu padang bunga. Tangan sang gadis yang sedang menjalin kalung dari bebungaan pun terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang pemuda berambut model nanas berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Senyum gadis itu terkembang.

Dan meski saat itu malam sudah menjelang dan penerangan yang mereka miliki hanyalah cahaya bintang dan rembulan, tapi Nara Shikamaru tidak akan melewatkan senyuman tersebut. Ia selalu menyukai senyum tersebut sejak sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Shikamaru mengambil tempat di sebelah sang gadis—Yamanaka Ino.

"Sebagai _Chuunin_ kau pasti sibuk, sih," jawab Ino sambil kembali merangkai kalung bunganya dengan telaten, "tapi kau mau datang saja aku sudah senang."

"Bicara apa kau? Kalau aku tidak datang, besok kau pasti akan mengomel tanpa henti sepanjang hari." Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan tangannya menjadi penyangga bagi kepala. "Kenapa semua perempuan merepotkan, sih?"

Ino tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Shikamaru.

"Yah, kenapa, ya?" Ino pun menghentikan kerja tangannya, meletakkan kalung bunga itu di atas pangkuannya, dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tempat yang ada di sebelahnya. Sebuah kotak yang sudah dibungkus dengan rapi. "Daripada itu…. Shika!"

Shikamaru menoleh. Senyum Ino adalah hal yang pertama ia lihat. Menyusul sebuah kotak yang disodorkan sang gadis.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_!"

* * *

**NEO TTAEMUNE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC**_

**ShikaIno **_**fanfic for**_** ShikaIno **_**Fanday**_**; September 22th-23th.**

_**If you love ShikaIno, please join**_**:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (**_**without the space**_**)**

_**Happy ShikaIno Fanday~! Spread the love of ShikaIno~!**_

_**Long live ShikaIno**_**!**

**Chapter ****2****. ****Karena Ino….**

* * *

"_Arigatou_," jawab Shikamaru datar sambil menerima kotak yang Ino sodorkan.

"Apa, nih? Kenapa kau tidak terlihat senang?" Ino sedikit menunduk untuk melihat ekspresi Shikamaru. Namun, ekspresi itu tetap saja tidak terbaca.

Shikamaru hanya memandangi kotak dari Ino yang ia angkat hingga sejajar dengan kedua matanya dalam posisi vertikal. Pemuda itu kemudian menghela napas dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Ino.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tidak ada apa-apa? Kelakuanmu itu menunjukkan bahwa kau ada apa-apa, Shika."

"Anggap saja begitu. Masalah selesai."

Jelas bahwa Ino semakin kebingungan. Dan jelas bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari Shikamaru. Ia tidak sekadar 'kelelahan' sehabis melakukan misi. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Ino menyentuh lengan Shikamaru. "Ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu lembut. "Apa misimu tidak berjalan dengan baik?" Kala itu, Ino sudah menyingkirkan kalung bunga yang ada di pangkuannya ke rerumputan kosong di sebelah.

Shikamaru membiarkan keheningan sementara menyergap keduanya. Ia masih menimbang—perlukah hal ini diberitahukan pada Ino? Ia ingin menyampaikannya, tapi ia terlalu bingung untuk memulai. Kebingungan ini kemudian membuatnya mengatakan hal yang selanjutnya membuat Ino ikut bingung.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak tradisi ini kita lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Datang ke bukit di malam hari, lalu pulang setelah lewat tengah malam," jawab Shikamaru sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino.

"_Chotto_ … sejak kau berulang tahun yang kedelapan. Benar?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sudah sekitar tujuh tahun." Ino berkata sambil tersenyum riang. Lalu senyum itu hilang dan diganti pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Jadi ada apa?"

Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia menatap Ino dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. Gadis itu masih terdiam di sebelahnya—menanti jawaban.

.

.

.

"Tsk_! Ino! Kenapa … mengajakku ke sini, sih?" Shikamaru mengeluh di tengah-tengah napasnya yang mulai terasa habis. Bagaimana tidak? Mendadak saja Ino menariknya untuk berlari. Dan saat Shikamaru sadar, Ino sudah menyeretnya ke arah bukit yang menanjak. Tidak heran energi pemuda itu pun habis seketika._

"_Hehehe, aku ingin saja." Ino menjawab sambil menyeka keringatnya yang mulai menetes dari ujung dagunya. "Tidak boleh?"_

"Haaah_?"_

_Ino memberengut melihat ekspresi protes dari Shikamaru._

"_Padahal aku sudah susah payah menunjukkan tempat ini padamu."_

_Shikamaru hendak menyanggah lagi, tapi Ino menghentikannya._

"Ne_, _mite_!" seru Ino sambil berlari dengan kedua tangan yang terentang. Gadis cilik itu menerobos lautan bunga hanya di bawah penerangan bulan yang kadang-kadang tertutup awan gelap. _

_Namun, saat bulan menyorotkan sinarnya, saat itulah napas Shikamaru seakan terhenti. Sosok sahabat perempuannya selama delapan tahun ini seakan bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Shikamaru tidak mengerti, tapi untuk sejenak, mulutnya terkatup dan semua protes yang akan kembali ia layangkan tertelan dalam pesona mistis yang disajikan sang bulan._

"_Bukankah pemandangan padang bunga ini di malam hari juga tidak kalah indah dibanding saat matahari yang menemani?"_

_Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru terpaksa mengakui. Dengan langkah lambat, bocah berambut model nanas itu langsung berjalan ke arah Ino—ke tengah padang bunga. Selama berjalan, kepalanya beberapa kali menoleh ke kanan dan kiri hanya untuk menyaksikan bagaimana kelopak yang dipermainkan angin beterbangan di sisi kanan dan kirinya._

"_Aku ingin menujukkan pemandangan ini padamu," ujar Ino sambil melangkah mundur sementara Shikamaru terus melangkah maju._

"_Padaku?"_

"_Yap. Hanya padamu." Ino mengulangi ucapannya yang segera diikuti dengan tawa riang. Gadis itu sudah berhenti berjalan dan memutuskan untuk duduk. Tanpa ada yang memerintah, Shikamaru mengikuti dan duduk di hadapannya._

"_Kenapa hanya padaku?"_

_Ino mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu?"_

_Shikamaru menghela napas. "Karena kau masih merasa berterima kasih padaku? Soal ibumu?"_

_Tak pelak lagi, mata biru Ino membelalak. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi tawa gadis itu untuk meledak. "Kau benar-benar tidak suka berbasa-basi, ya?"_

"_Kau suka kalau aku berbasa-basi padamu?"_

"_Tidak," jawab Ino cepat, "bukan sifatmu untuk berbasa-basi."_

"_Oh…." Shikamaru mengubah arah pandangnya. Sekali lagi, kelopak bunga yang melayang menjadi hal yang paling menarik perhatian Shikamaru. "Tapi ada kalanya, basa-basi memang diperlukan bukan?"_

"_Aku tidak akan menyangkal," jawab Ino sambil mengangguk-angguk puas. "Seperti misalnya … mengajakmu ke sini…."_

_Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya sebelum dia berpaling pada Ino. Gadis cilik itu tersenyum penuh makna. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celana cokelatnya. Temannya masih menanti, apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan Ino menghilangkan rasa penasaran Shikamaru saat gadis itu menyodorkan sebelah tangannya yang memegang kotak._

"Otanjoubi omedetou_!"_

_Shikamaru menerima kotak itu. "Boleh kubuka?"_

"_Itu sudah menjadi milikmu sekarang. Buka saja."_

_Hadiah dalam kotak itu bukanlah barang mewah. Tapi Shikamaru memang tidak pernah menghendaki barang mewah. Yang diinginkannya justru adalah barang yang berguna—sesuatu yang bisa dipakai. Mungkin prioritas kegunaannya tidak menjadi nomor satu dalam _list_ Shikamaru, tapi begitu menarik keluar benda tipis panjang dengan tekstur lentur berwarna putih itu, entah mengapa Shikamaru merasa bahwa Ino memilih hadiah itu sambil memikirkan dirinya._

"_Aku tidak berharap kausuka hadiahku," ujar Ino sambil merebut tali putih itu dari tangan Shikamaru yang masih bengong, "tapi kuharap kau akan terus memakainya."_

_Ino bergerak ke belakang Shikamaru dan melepaskan tali rambut yang sedang pemuda itu gunakan. Dengan terampil, Ino kemudian merapikan rambut panjang Shikamaru. Tali putih hadiahnya terselip nyaman di antara kedua bibir mungil Ino sementara jemarinya mulai menarik rambut Shikamaru ke atas agar kembali membentuk model nanas yang biasa. Sebelah tangan Ino kemudian menarik tali putih itu dan mengikat rambut Shikamaru dengan saksama._

"_Selesai!" Ino berkata riang. _

"_Kau tidak membuatku terlihat aneh, 'kan?"_

_Sambil tertawa-tawa, Ino menepuk keras punggung Shikamaru. "Tidak, tidak. Untuk kali ini tidak."_

"_Tapi kau berpikir untuk melakukannya lain kali?" Pertanyaan retoris. "_Mendokuse na_," imbuh Shikamaru sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput lembut. Matanya kembali menangkap kelopak bunga. Cahaya bulan benar-benar membantu malam itu. Dan angin malam musim gugur bersikap ramah dengan tidak membiarkan Shikamaru dan Ino merasa kedinginan._

_Tanpa diduga, Ino mengambil tempat di sebelah Shikamaru. Ia juga merebahkan tubuhnya. _

"_Shika, kau mau dengar ceritaku?"_

"_Kalau kujawab 'tidak'?"_

"_Jangan khawatir. Akan kupaksa."_

_Shikamaru kembali menggumamkan kata-kata favoritnya dan kemudian mulai membiarkan Ino berceloteh. Tentang teman-temannya, tentang gadis berambut merah muda yang kemudian jadi teman barunya, lalu akhirnya topik itu bermuara pada suatu yang sesaat membuat Shikamaru tersentak._

"_Kau ingat kalau kau pernah bertanya mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, 'kan?" _

"_Yah…."_

"_Kaubilang, aku semakin mirip dengannya waktu itu," jelas Ino sambil mengangguk kecil, "aku jadi penasaran. Lalu aku jadi sering memerhatikannya, tingkah laku, gerak-gerik, caranya berbicara … dan tahu-tahu…." Ino membiarkan keheningan itu terasa canggung._

"_Tahu-tahu…?" Shikamaru menguatkan gadis di sebelahnya agar melanjutkan perkataannya._

"_Tahu-tahu … aku jadi suka padanya." Ino melompat dari posisi tidurnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya memandangi langit gelap. _

"_Shika?"_

"_Kurasa … bagus?"_

.

.

.

Ingatan Shikamaru terputus saat ia merasa kelopak bunga berjatuhan di depan wajahnya. Ino sudah menghancurkan kalung bunga yang susah payah dibuatnya hanya untuk menarik perhatian Shikamaru yang tengah berkelana entah ke mana.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak," sangkal Shikamaru, "aku hanya sedikit mengantuk."

Raut kekecewaan sedikit terlihat di wajah Ino. Namun, Shikamaru tidak begitu yakin. Makin hari, Ino makin pintar menyembunyikan perasaan. Mungkin terpengaruh Sakura, mungkin juga _kekkei genkai_ yang menyiapkannya menjadi seorang interogator yang membuatnya jadi lebih berhati-hati dalam menunjukkan perasaan.

Hal ini … jelas tidak disukai Shikamaru. Ia jadi merasa tidak mengenal Ino. Oh—persetan dengan orang lain. Ino boleh menutupi perasaannya di depan orang lain, tapi tidak di depan dirinya.

"Cuma perasaanku … atau kau memang terlihat kecewa?" celetuk Shikamaru tenang. Tapi tetap saja ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan diutarakan Ino selanjutnya.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma merasa bahwa sepertinya kau tidak senang bersamaku?" Gadis itu sedikit merapikan rambut di dekat telinganya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau menghindari kontak mata denganku."

Tentu. Itu jawabannya. Ino adalah pengamat yang baik. Hal remeh itu tidak lepas dari observasinya. Mungkin Shikamaru terlalu memperlihatkan perasaannya terang-terangan, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Tadi … aku melihat Sai," ujar Shikamaru perlahan—masih dari posisi berbaring. Namun, kali ini pemuda itu kembali mengamati kotak yang diberikan Ino padanya.

Alis Ino terangkat. "Lalu?"

Lidah Shikamaru terasa kelu. Ia ingin menambahkan, 'Aku melihatnya bersamamu tadi', tapi urung ia lakukan untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak pahami. Matanya sudah beradu pandang dengan _aquamarine_ Ino yang tengah menunduk sedikit. Tetap tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur.

.

.

.

_Ulang tahun Shikamaru kesembilan, kesepuluh, dan beberapa tahun setelahnya, tidak menjadi lebih baik. Meski Ino mulai memaksanya untuk datang ke padang bunga tiap ulang tahunnya, tapi yang dibicarakan gadis itu tidak lebih dari 'Sasuke begini' atau 'Sasuke begitu'. Jika demikian, Shikamaru kerap merasa ingin segera menghindar. Namun, ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak bisa segera pulang._

_Hari belum berganti._

.

.

.

"Kulihat hubunganmu dengan Sai … berjalan baik?"

"_Hm_?"

"Bukankah kau memberitahukannya tentang padang bunga ini?" Shikamaru kini mengangkat tubuhnya. Batinnya melanjutkan, _Padahal kau pernah bilang bahwa kau hanya akan menunjukkannya padaku_.

Ia sudah hendak membuka kotak yang diberikan Ino saat tangan gadis itu menghentikannya—menekan tangan Shikamaru ringan ke kotak. Wajah Shikamaru terangkat.

"Kau sedang berbasa-basi denganku, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menatap Ino intens.

Ino melanjutkan. "Kenapa?"

Kenapa?

.

.

.

_Mereka telah lulus ujian akademi dan ditempatkan sekelompok. Keberuntungan yang dianggap sebagai kesialan oleh Ino. Gadis itu tengah tergila-gila dengan Sasuke. Shikamaru sadar, tapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan._

_Bersabar adalah opsi yang paling menjemukan, saran paling klise. Namun itulah yang dilakukan Shikamaru—ia bersabar dengan caranya sendiri. Tetap mendampingi Ino sekaligus menunjukkan ketidakacuhan yang wajar. Meski diam-diam ia berharap bahwa rasa suka Ino pada Sasuke adalah 'cinta monyet' atau minimal kekaguman belaka, ia tidak selalu menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya secara terang-terangan._

_Namun sedikitnya, Shikamaru mulai mempertanyakan._

_Kenapa ia bersabar?_

_Kenapa ia berharap bahwa Ino tidak serius dengan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke?_

_Kenapa ia tidak suka (ia mengatakannya dengan jelas saat insiden dengan Orochimaru mulai terkuak ke permukaan) pada Sasuke?_

_Bukan, bukan karena Ino adalah _temannya_. Bukan pula perasaan takut kehilangan teman yang mendalangi Shikamaru melakukan semua hal yang merepotkan tersebut. Bukan sekadar itu.  
_

_Shikamaru jenius tapi nyatanya ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Saat itu, ia mulai melihat titik terang dari usahanya bersabar._

_Tuhan menjawab doanya._

_Ino perlahan menunjukkan bahwa perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke bukan perasaan yang seperti _itu_. Atau mungkin juga gadis itu sudah menyerah. Sisi egois Shikamaru akan berkata bahwa ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya senang dengan kenyataan itu._

_Lagi, pertanyaan itu terlontar._

_Kenapa?_

.

.

.

"Shikamaruuuu~!" Dengan gemas, Ino kembali menyentak Shikamaru kembali pada kenyataan. "Apa, sih, yang terjadi padamu? Sejak kapan kau jadi suka bengong seperti ini? Apa yang kaupikirkan sebenarnya?"

Helaan napas ringan meluncur dari mulut Shikamaru. "Kau," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa?"

Shikamaru menepis tangan Ino dari atas tangannya. Ia kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya untuk membuka kotak yang diberikan Ino padanya. Sementara tangannya bekerja, mulutnya tidak lagi diam. "Kau bertanya, apa yang kupikirkan. Aku menjawab, 'Kau.' Apa itu kurang jelas?"

Entah sengaja, entah tidak, Shikamaru memilih tidak memandang ke arah Ino. Jika ia mau menoleh barang sejenak, bahkan dengan penerangan bulan yang samar, Shikamaru akan bisa melihat rona merah yang mulai mewujud di kedua belah pipi Ino.

"Aku…?"

Shikamaru mengangguk—masih dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan kotak yang Ino berikan. Begitu Shikamaru berhasil membuka kotak itu tanpa terlalu menghancurkan pembungkus kadonya, Shikamaru ikut terdiam bersama Ino.

Mata kecokelatannya menatap tidak percaya pada benda yang ada di dalam kotak.

Shikamaru tidak suka benda yang mewah. Yang ia inginkan adalah benda yang bisa ia pakai.

Tapi, hadiah dari Ino ini….

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Ino terlihat mengelilingi desa dengan wajah kebingungan. Saat itu, secara tidak sengaja, ia bertemu dengan Sai yang sedang tidak bertugas. _

"_Sai-_kun_?" Ino menyapanya dengan riang._

"_Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, _ehm_ … Ino-_san_?"_

_Ino terkekeh. "Mencari kado." Ino kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan Sai. "Shikamaru berulang tahun tiga hari lagi."_

_Sai mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Dan kulihat, kau kebingungan?"_

"_Tepat. Nah, apa aku bisa meminta pendapatmu?"_

_Tangan Sai bergerak ke arah dagunya. "Barang seperti apa yang kauinginkan?"_

"Heeemmm_ … tidak usah yang mewah. Asal bisa digunakan. Lalu…."_

_Ino terlihat ragu tapi kemudian, merasa bisa memercayakan hal itu pada Sai, Ino pun mengutarakan pemikirannya. Bagaimana ia telah salah menilai Shikamaru dan bagaimana akhirnya perasaan itu mulai menunjuk ke arah yang benar. Sudah tidak ada lagi keraguan.  
_

"_Kurasa aku menangkap maksudmu. Ah, dan rasa-rasanya aku pernah membaca tentang hal itu," ungkap Sai selanjutnya. "Bagaimana kalau…."_

_Ino mendengarkan dengan saksama. "Tidak masalahkah jika perempuan yang memberikannya pada laki-laki?"_

_Sai tertawa kecil. "Kurasa tidak masalah jika perempuan sepertimu memberikan barang itu pada lelaki sepertinya. Bisa dipakai dan yah … sesuai yang kauharapkan, bukan?"_

_Ino tersenyum. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sai dan mengatakan akan mempertimbangkan saran tersebut. _

_Saat ia bertemu Sai untuk kedua kalinya siang tadi (yang mana disaksikan Shikamaru tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya), Ino sudah membuat keputusan. _

"_Aku mengikuti saranmu. Kurasa … dia akan kaget. Hahaha."_

"_Bukankah akan menyenangkan melihatnya kaget?" Sai menanggapi dengan wajah yang tersenyum seperti biasanya._

"_Semoga hari ini bulan tidak tertutup awan. Aku tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan untuk melihatnya kaget nanti."_

"_Bulan?" tanya Sai. "Kau tidak akan memberikannya siang ini?"_

"_Oh, tidak," jawab Ino sambil tertawa, "kami selalu melewatkan malam ini di padang bunga."_

_Begitu Ino selesai mengatakan itu, Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang dari misi dan harus segera menghadap _Hokage_ memilih langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia pun meremas suatu benda yang ada di dalam sakunya._

"_Tapi kau tidak boleh ke sana, lho? Itu tempat rahasiaku dengan Shikamaru," ujar Ino sambil mengangkat telunjuk dan mengedip nakal._

"_Kurasa aku tidak tertarik pada padang bunga dan semacamnya," jawab Sai tenang, "walau cukup romantis juga."_

_Ino tertawa dan setelah itu, keduanya berpisah._

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengangkat benda dari logam yang memang bolong di tengahnya itu dengan rasa penasaran. Ia mengangkatnya cukup tinggi—seakan meminta bantuan sang bulan untuk segera menjelaskan.

"… Tidak aneh, 'kan, kalau perempuan memberi laki-laki cincin?"

Suara Ino yang lembut berhasil memecah keheningan yang canggung di antara keduanya. Kali ini, Shikamaru-lah yang bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku memberimu cincin?" Ino menatap lembut cincin di tangan Shikamaru dan kembali merebutnya dari tangan Shikamaru. "Kebetulan, cincin yang kubeli ini tidak mewah. Bisa dipakai. Lalu…." Ino mengeluarkan rantai yang ada di dasar kotak—luput dari pengamatan Shikamaru. Ia memasukkan cincin tersebut ke dalam rantai dan kemudian mengalungkannya ke leher Shikamaru yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Shikamaru mengangkat cincin yang sudah terkait dengan rantai di lehernya itu ke depan matanya.

"Lalu … kupikir aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang tidak biasa untukmu. Sesuatu … yang spesial." Ino berdiri. "Tapi mungkin aku akan gagal. Hari ini, kau sama sekali tidak bersemangat, sih?"

Tepat saat itulah, Shikamaru pun berdiri dan ia langsung menarik tangan Ino. Cepat dan mengejutkan. Ino segera kembali menghadap Shikamaru.

"Karenamu … aku tidak bersemangat," ujar Shikamaru, "tapi karenamu juga … aku bisa menjadi sangat bersemangat."

"Apa itu … apa itu pertanda yang baik?" Ino mendekat ke arah Shikamaru. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk—menyebabkan helaian pirangnya berjatuhan dengan luwes.

"Kau bertanya, kenapa aku berbasa-basi denganmu … kenapa?" Shikamaru ikut menundukkan kepalanya—membuat dahinya sedikit menyentuh puncak kepala Ino. "Itu juga … karena _kau_."

Ino memejamkan matanya—menahan gejolak asing yang mulai menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa dipermainkan ribuan kupu-kupu, dadanya seakan ditabuh berulang kali, wajahnya memanas dan kepalanya terasa kosong. Perasaan yang menyesakkan sekaligus membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling.

Shikamaru mengangkat wajah Ino dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa aku tidak salah mengartikan petunjukmu?" Shikamaru bertanya kaku. Sepertinya sesuatu telah membawanya kembali pada pemikiran logis—bahwa ia mungkin salah. Bahwa Ino mungkin tidak memaksudkan sesuatu dalam tiap kata-kata dan tindakannya.

Shikamaru bersiap menerima kemungkinan terburuk—bahwa Ino hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat yang paling ia sayang. Tidak lebih. Namun di sisi lain, ia berharap masih berharap pada kemungkinan terbaik—bahwa Ino telah menyadarinya perasaannya, bahwa Ino menganggapnya spesial tidak semata-mata karena ia adalah sahabatnya.

Ino tersenyum kecil. Senyum itu perlahan berubah menjadi kekehan lembut. "Kau jenius," ujar Ino, "tapi kadang kau bisa begitu tidak peka."

"Itu semua karena—"

"Karena aku?" Ino menyerobot. "Suatu kehormatan."

Shikamaru sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Ino. Ino menelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang semula ia perkirakan akan terjadi ternyata tidak benar-benar terjadi. _Belum sempat_ terjadi.

Mata Shikamaru begitu terfokus pada posisi bulan, posisi bayangan. Ino paham akan situasinya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Shikamaru menunggu.

Menunggu hari berganti.

Tidak akan lama lagi.

Begitu Shikamaru menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada Ino, Ino tahu, waktunya semakin dekat. Shikamaru merogoh saku celana dan membuka sendiri kotak yang sudah ia siapkan. Ino melongo saat melihat benda apa dalam kotak. Kilatan akibat bersinggungan dengan cahaya bulan yang samar membuat Ino seakan tidak bisa menoleh dari benda tersebut.

Cincin perak yang nyaris mirip dengan cincin yang ia berikan untuk Shikamaru.

Tangan kanan Ino terangkat ke mulutnya. Saat itu, Shikamaru menarik tangan kiri Ino dan dengan perlahan memasukkan benda bulat tersebut ke jari manis Ino yang ramping.

"Syukurlah ukurannya cocok," ujar Shikamaru tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lebih lama. "Ah, _otanjoubi omedetou_…."

Ino masih terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya pun enggan berpisah dari cincin di jari manisnya barang sekejap. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan tanpa ia sadari, letak cincin di jari manisnya kini sejajar dengan cincin yang ia kalungkan di leher Shikamaru.

Mata keduanya kini saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terpikir … akan memberiku cincin?"

Dengan agak salah tingkah, Shikamaru membeberkan alasannya. "Aku ... aku juga ingin memberikanmu suatu hadiah yang spesial. Saat aku sedang bingung, Temari kemudian membujukku—setengah memaksa—untuk memberikan cincin padamu."

Ino membesarkan bola matanya. Tapi selanjutnya ia hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Yah, kurasa kita impas. Aku juga meminta saran dari Sai," kata Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya. Shikamaru nyaris melontarkan protes. Tapi Ino mencegahnya—dengan mengangkat tangannya ke depan mulut Shikamaru. "Mungkin yang kaumaksud bertemu Sai itu … tadi siang, ya?"

"_Hn_? Ada pertemuan lainnya?"

"Aku tidak akan bilang. Yang jelas … kau cemburu, bukan?"

Shikamaru menyentuh dahinya dan menghela napas panjang. "Bagaimana aku harus bersikap di saat seperti ini? Menyangkal? Atau meng-iya-kan?"

"Terserah," jawab Ino yang kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan kemudian kembali berlari riang ke arah padang bunga di belakang Shikamaru. Gadis itu berputar sekali sebelum perhatiannya tertarik oleh sebuah bunga berwarna merah jambu yang terlihat sedikit gelap akibat cahaya yang kurang memadai.

Shikamaru mengikuti gerakan Ino dengan matanya. Sekonyong-konyong, Ino memeluknya dari belakang, Shikamaru tidak sempat melakukan apa pun. Ah—tepatnya, ia _tidak akan_ melakukan apa pun meskipun bisa.

"Kau cemburu, _ne_, Shika?" tanya Ino jahil sambil meletakkan bunga yang tadi diambilnya ke rambut Shikamaru. Setelah itu, sang gadis menyentuh tali pengikat rambut Shikamaru dengan ujung telunjuknya. Entah bagaimana, Ino tahu kalau itu adalah hadiah darinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Shikamaru sepertinya benar-benar menjaga dan terus memakainya meski beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Melihat kenyataan ini, Ino pun tersenyum.

"Menurutmu … kenapa?" Shikamaru meraih bunga tersebut dan memandangnya.

Suara Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Ino sedikit terkejut. Tapi kemudian hanya tawa kecil yang terdengar sebelum Ino berjinjit—dengan tangan yang telah ia kalungkan di sekeliling leher Shikamaru—dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Shikamaru.

"Ada alasan lain?"

Ya. Tidak ada alasan lain.

Semua karena Ino.

Semua karena Shikamaru menyayangi Ino—lebih dari perasaan antarsahabat. Lebih. Ia mencintai gadis itu.

Dan jika ada yang bisa membuat Shikamaru bertingkah tidak seperti dirinya, maka tidak diragukan lagi … Ino-lah orangnya. Ino bisa membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali berbeda. Menjadi bodoh, menjadi pencemburu, menjadi orang yang gampang panik, menjadi ... seseorang yang mau repot-repot melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan prinsip 'ingin santai'-nya. Sungguh, perubahan ini terkadang membuat Shikamaru terus mengeluh kerepotan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin menghindar.

Perubahan ... tidak selalu jelek, bukan?

Ia mengubah Ino, di saat yang sama Ino pun mengubahnya.

Ino yang ada sekarang adalah karena Shikamaru dan sebaliknya, Shikamaru yang ada sekarang adalah karena Ino.

Dengan cara itu pula, 'tali jodoh' di antara mereka membentuk ikatannya; tanpa ada yang bisa menghalangi...

.

.

.

_Because he's there, she's there._

_And because she's here, he's here._

_When he's not there, she will not be there._

_Therefore, if she's not here, he will not be here as well._

.

.

.

Ah, Inoichi ... kecemasanmu akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kaulakukan selain memberi restu bagi keduanya. Bagaimanapun, Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang telah membantumu untuk mengembalikan sosok ceria putrimu. Merelakan putrimu ke tangannya bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Lagi pula, jika kau terus menyangkal, mungkin kau harus menghadapi kekeraskepalaan (amukan) putrimu yang dipadu dengan kejeniusan (akal bulus) calon menantumu. Tentu, itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. _Ne_?

Jadi, lebih baik buat saja segalanya menjadi mudah dan membiarkan mereka bahagia sampai kelak mereka memiliki anak cucu. Biarkan mereka bersama hingga hanya ada maut yang menjadi perintang di antara mereka.

Itu memang bukan cerita yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Tapi bukan berarti akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di sana.

Yah ... siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

*********終わり*********

* * *

Apa, ya? Apa, ya? Aduh, saya sendiri nggak tahu kenapa perkembangannya jadi kayak gini. Ahahaha. Alur _rush_-nya gak ketolongan dan plot yang mungkin _hole_ di sana-sini. _However, I enjoyed making this fanfic_. Hahaha. Dan pada akhirnya, saya nggak punya kata-kata lain selain : _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Ino-_chan_! _Happy_ SIFD, _minna-chan_! X"D

Untuk yang chapter kemarin udah nge-_review_, nge-_alert_, nge-_fave_, _doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! Saya akan balas _review_ kalian via PM. Dan untuk _silent reader_ (jika ada), _I still appreciate that you have spent your time just to read this fanfiction_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! X""D

*lagi gak bisa cuap-cuap* *udahan ah*

Jadi, jadi … terlepas dari masih banyaknya kekurangan fic ini, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~ X""D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
